I Love You Anyway
by LovelyLaughter
Summary: Life hasn't always been easy to Rosalie Hale, but now she is living every girl's dream. A successful model Rosalie had everything, except a family.When fate brings her back to Forks will she be able to find what she's always searched for? Cannon Pairing.
1. Back to Forks

**RPOV**

I shifted my bag from my left shoulder to my right and fought the urge to scream. I'd just caught a glimpse of the latest PEOPLE issue and once again my face had found its way to the cover. "Hollywood Heartthrob says 'I DO' while Hale screams 'I DON'T" The were of course referring to the proposal her ex James Tyler the current 'it' actor had made all too public for my liking. Taking that knee on the red carpet in my mind was just plain tacky and the thought of marrying that scum ball repulsed me. I'd remained with him for as long as I had because my sister turned image consultant Alice Whitlock had told me it would help me to not only seem unavailable, but also that I had snagged the hottest man in Hollywood.

The supermarket was crowed and so I knew that I could at least grab the milk before someone noticed me. I'd pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and shoved it under a cute Seahawks baseball hat in hopes that even that little a change would make me able to slip under the radar. I'd added a pair of big red sunglasses that covered most of the top half of my face as a precaution. Alice had threatened me with death if I was seen so soon after the breakup.

I paid for the milk and left the store more than a little frustrated. I really hadn't meant to scream no when James had popped the question, it had just been so embarrassing. If I'd been thinking clearly I would have smiled and accepted and then at a later date simply walked in on one of his love trysts and ended it. But I wasn't exactly known for my ability to plan ahead. Give me a script, or put me in front of a camera and I was golden, but leave me to my own devices and even I knew I was stubborn, impulsive, and more often that not mean to those she didn't really know. Slipping into my 'low profile' car, a pale blue Cutlass I'd fixed up myself she relaxed her muscles. Acting and modeling were my gift because of the face and body I'd been given, but cars were my passion.

The ring of my phone jarred me form my thoughts and I answered with a terse, "I wasn't seen Alice relax." Then I heard the tears.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong? Alice please, talk to me tell me what's going on!" Then it was Jasper's calm voice that filled my ears.

"Rose, don't panic, but Charlie had a heart attack." I felt her own heart skip a beat. I loved Charlie, my step-father more than my real father, a man who had been the first man to sleep with me at the age of six. That had gone on for about a year before she'd told her mother Sue who promptly took Rose and two month old Alice and fled filing a restraining order the next day. Four years later Sue had met and married Charlie Swan police chief of Forks, Washington. Charlie had taught me that not all male attention was bad, and over the next six years I'd grown to love him and seen him as the father I never really had.

"What…happened? Is he okay? Are Bella and Edward there?"

"Yes," responded Jasper calmly. "They got off their flight about an hour after it happened and as soon they turned on their cell phones they got the message."

"When?"

"It happened about nine this morning…"

I glanced at her watch and snapped. "Then why are we finding out about it three hours later Jasper?!"

"Rose, please relax I can't handle you screaming and Alice crying… Sue didn't start calling people until she knew Charlie was going to be okay, which she found out at about ten thirty. She called Bella and talked to her for a half hour and then called us. Sue assumed you'd be home." Abashed for a moment I fell silent and felt a few tears leak out.

"Can we go home? Can we go home soon Jasper?"

"Rose I've got a jet waiting at LAX. It leaves in fifteen minutes. I'll see you there." I sped to the airport and parked in a VIP parking lot. I called Jack the owner of the garage where she stored her cars and he agreed to pick it up within the hour. By twelve thirty Jasper, Alice, and I were on a plane headed for Forks.

­________________________________________________________________________

We touched down and Jasper held Alice's hand as she exited the plane with her other hand over her belly. I felt a stab of jealousy at that moment. Jealous that Alice had a hand to hold and a baby in her belly and all I had was fame that even I knew wouldn't last past my thirtieth birthday. I would be the best Aunt that baby could ever hope to have, but what I wanted more than anything else was to have a husband who loved me and a little part of us to hold.

I pushed the thoughts away. I wasn't the marrying kind, I knew that, but apparently Hollywood and James didn't. I wasn't able to tolerate people other than my sisters, parent's and brothers-in-law for more than a few months at most, and the rest couldn't handle my rages. I pulled myself off the jet and saw Alice run to Bella and Edward who had come to meet us in Edward's 360 Challenge Stradale. I could feel myself drooling. Edward, a successful doctor who had been born into money, shared my affinity for nice cars. Bella had driven in a separate car, her Saab 9-7x Aero Concept, I laughed out loud. That was to be their family car.

I met Alice and Bella and wrapped my arms around both of them. I then walked over to Edward and gave him a hug as well. "He's fine you know Rose, already angry that you all flew down here." Edward always knew just what to say but I blinked up at him.

"I'd feel even better if I could drive to the hospital."

"Well of course we will…"

"I meant if _**I **_could drive."

Edward grinned wickedly, "Well sure I guess…Bella can Rosalie drive your Saab to the airport?"

I pouted but it was better than nothing. Bella responded with a smile, "I guess as long as she doesn't go too fast…"

"I wont." I promised taking her keys gently. Bella road with Edward and I carried Jasper and Alice chauffeur style. We got to the hospital in four minutes and thirty eight seconds. A personal record I might add. Now that I knew Charlie was doing fine I was a lot more relaxed. I knew this new time was a record because Bella was quite accident prone and we'd had to make this trip a few times.

In the car Alice, Jasper and I decided that we would stay here for a month or two to shy away from all the media attention after the break up. It was fine by me. I knew I'd be flying around a considerable amount to make it to my photo shoots and I had a few commercials to do, but no movies right now, which was good. I pulled into the hospital, beating Edward I noted and when I entered the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and asked for the room number of police chief Swan.

"Hey Rosalie, it's me, Jessica… from Forks High?"

"Jessica Stanley? You're working here now?"

"Yeah, well after my third was born I had to give up any kind of full time job and now that three out of the four are in grade school I can chip in a bit financially while my mom watches the baby. Only about three hours a day."

Even Jessica Stanley had a baby. Four to be exact. I remembered her husband from high school. Eric Yorkie, Jessica had despised him until he made quick money inventing some dot com shit. Then she decided he was worth her time. Back in senior year we'd fooled around at a party. I was surprised at the cheery welcome to be honest. But then again Jessica was never that bright…

"Your step-dad's in room… 321." She informed me brightly.

"You mean our DAD is in room 321," Bella amended and I could have kissed her.

"My mistake Bella."

"It was good to see you Jessica, I'll have to swing by and have a chat with that husband of yours…" I purred the word husband and Jessica shot me a look of death… as did most of my family. I ignored them and breezed off to my dad's room in a way that I knew made me look even more stunning. I knew Bella and Alice were apologizing for me and I'd get a talking to later, but it was worth it to put that bitch in her place for bringing up kids… she remembered what had happened… she was just cruel.

"Dad…" I breathed as I entered the room. I swooped down and kissed both his cheeks.

"Hey Rosie, how are you?" Charlie was the only one allowed to call me Rosie. I smiled.

"Dad I should be asking you that, not the other way around… You scared me."

My dad blushed, never one for emotional displays. Bella was like him in that way…except with Edward of course… "Oh Rosie, I'm fine. You really shouldn't have flown all the way here…"

Alice answered for me in her clear soprano. "Nonsense Daddy. Of course it was necessary." She hugged him and sat by the bed holding his hand. Unlike me Alice didn't mind showing our father how much she cared, even when she knew it made him uncomfortable. She was the baby of the family, only twenty to my twenty-six and Bella's twenty-eight and she and our dad had an interesting relationship. While Bella and dad were distant Alice and dad had been thick as thieves and she was his baby. Bella hadn't moved in with Charlie until she was sixteen and her mom had married Phil, where as Alice had known Charlie since she was four. He was the only father in here eyes.

"Dad," Bella entered and stood a sliver away looking reserved before joining Alice and I on the bed.

"It takes a heart attack for me to get all my girls near me…it was almost worth the hassle."

"Hassle," sighed my mother as she entered. "He scares me to death and calls it a hassle for him!" We laughed and my father looked embarrassed, blushing just like Bella does. "Why don't you young people head out to dinner. I'll take care of your father, Carlisle says he should be able to leave in no more than two days."

Edward took a look at the chart and nodded, "yeah he should be out of here by this time Sunday." We sighed. I was about to great my mom when a man burst in carrying a bouquet of flowers wider than his shoulders…which were to put it lightly…pretty wide. Freesias and orchids and lilies, and roses, it looked like he'd simply thrown together every flower the poor florist had in his shop. His face was hidden and he bumped into Edward before he moved his flowers to speak.

"Chief Swan… I'm so sorry! I can't believe I gave you a heart attack!" His face looked so sad I wanted to frown with him. His face was so sharply male I hissed a breath through my teeth., but his full tipped down lips made me think of a little boy. His eyes were wide and the color of topaz. He had dark brown hair that curled sweetly about his head and face, it wasn't pretty boy long, just like he'd waited a little too long between trips to the barber.

He was built, broad shoulders, at least six four, and arms almost as wide as my leg. Muscles rippled along his chest under a tight black tee shirt. He wore loose light colored Levi's, but when he bent to set down the arraignment of flowers my eyes were impressed. Dad spoke then.

"Oh Emmett you didn't give me a heart attack…"

"Harry Clearwater's fish fry did that for you…" Sue interrupted her husband with a smile. Dad harrumphed.

"Anyway… you we're just fixing that old piece of junk I like to call a truck and it just happened so don't worry all right?" He fixed cars? Be still my heart… "Oh and you know Alice and Bella and their husbands, but this is my other daughter, Rosalie, she doesn't come home too much. She's famous you know, you must have heard of her… Rosalie Hale?" Don't ask me why I reverted to my birth name… Alice said it sounded better and Charlie was fine with it.

Emmett laughed, "Yes Chief I've heard of her from you almost every time I come by, just like I hear about Bella and Alice." He extended a hand and looked down at it and frowned. I looked down too and noticed the oil that remained stained around his nails and knuckles. He pulled it away before I could shake. "Sorry Ms Hale, I'm a bit dirty… I wouldn't want to muss your pretty hands…"

I grabbed his hand in my own and smirked. "Rosalie please, and for the record, I don't mind a bit of grease. Dad, I'm headed back to the house. I'll come see you tomorrow…" I bent down and kissed his cheek before storming out, furious at that…that boy…

I could hear Emmett's booming voice as I slammed the door. "Was it something I said…?"

­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

That… that little… presumptuous, arrogant, stereotyping, dense, chauvinistic, OLAF! I stormed away from the hospital and I could hear that stupid little Jessica Stanley…Yorkie… on the phone with her husband warning him to stay away from me. Not that I cared about Eric. He wasn't worth my breath, save to infuriate Jessica. Reaching the parking lot I realized I didn't have keys. I swore under my breath. Well there was no way in hell I was going back in there that's for sure. I paced for a moment before deciding to call in a favor.

I quickly texted Alice,

A.

Getting a ride from Black.

Meet me at home,

R.

I didn't wait for her to respond before calling Jacob. He owed me for my prom night the little SOB. "Black it's me Rosalie."

"Rose, how's it going. Head about the engagement…or lack there of… sorry about that…" My shoulders tensed.

"Shut up Jacob, fake sympathy was never your thing. Listen I'm in Forks at the hospital. I need you to come get me." I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth even the thought of the word brought up and spat it out. "Please."

"Woah a please out of Rosalie Hale?" At my silence he continued. "All right Rosalie, I'll be there in five." I bit my lip.

"Make it three and take your bike."

"Whatever Hale."

I snapped my phone shut and sat on a bench in front of the hospital and crossed my legs. My phone came alive in my hand and I read Alice's text.

Rosalie,

Jacob? Really? After the whole

Prom thing? See you in 15.

A.

My eyes fogged as I flashed back to my senior prom. I'd spent hours getting ready. I was so excited and Alice and Bella had both agreed I looked perfect. Jacob and I were going together as friends. My silky skin tight pale blue dress made me look like the model I swore I would one day become. I should have known it was a bad idea when he showed up fifteen minutes late on his motorcycle. A motorcycle to prom…I mean really what the fuck. So we'd taken my Dad's old truck. About half way through the prom Jacob showed me a motel card. I'd been sipping from a flask John Newton, Mike's little brother, had taken to prom and I was more than a little tipsy so I nodded and he stole me away from my prom.

When we got up to the room he acted all gallant and manly as he opened the door. Too bad he'd forgotten to tell the other girl he'd had in the hotel room before me that she needed to leave. Needless to saw we were both pissed and instead of turning to Jacob the little brat swung a freaking lamp at my face. It cracked me just above my ear and my hair matted with blood. If she'd gotten my face she'd be dead today. As it was I'd only made the rest of her high school years hell. So I'd spent the night of my prom being sewn up by Dr. Cullen. Jacob and I hadn't spoken since.

I heard the rev of a large bike and I looked up. I may have hated Jacob Black but his bikes never sensed to amaze me. I swung a leg over the bike and took the offered helmet and slammed it onto my head.

"Drive." I hissed and he obliged racing off toward my childhood home. As we sped away my blue-violet eyes closed and all I could see were that insolent, gorgeous, man.

**EPOV**

This was just my luck. Chief wasn't just my neighbor, he was also my friend and the thought that I had killed him terrified me. As soon as Mrs. Swan had called to let me know that he'd be fine I raced to the florist. The lady was really nice, batting her eye lashes and asking if there was ANYTHING else she could do for me. After I'd gotten her to put every pretty flower she had in stock into one big bouquet I'd raced to the hospital.

When I'd entered the room it was packed, but the fist thing I noticed was the blonde I hadn't seen before except in pictures, and I'd seen her pictures everywhere. She was wearing a Seahawks hat and had her golden curls messily up through the little loopy thing. A few strands fell out here and there to frame her perfect angel face in tiny ringlets. I gulped. Her white shirt hugged her trim body and her dark blue jeans looked amazing. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Chief Swan… I'm so sorry! I can't believe I gave you a heart attack!"

"Oh Emmett you didn't give me a heart attack…" Even still I felt horrible.

"Harry Clearwater's fish fry did that for you…" Sue interrupted her husband with a smile. Chief harrumphed and I bit back a laugh.

"Anyway… you we're just fixing that old piece of junk I like to call a truck and it just happened so don't worry all right?" Shit now the goddess knows I freaking fix cars for a living…"Oh and you know Alice and Bella and their husbands, but this is my other daughter, Rosalie, she doesn't come home too much. She's famous you know, you must have heard of her… Rosalie Hale?" Heard of her? More like worshiped her. Not only was she beautiful but her garage was filled with babies whose hood I'd die to look under.

I laughed trying to seem casual, "Yes Chief I've heard of her from you almost every time I come by, just like I hear about Bella and Alice." I extended my hand to Rosalie and smiled. I looked down and saw the grease stains and my ears flushed. Crap this was embarrassing, bad enough she knows I'm a mechanic, now she can see it too…I lowered my hand and spoke. "Sorry Ms Hale, I'm a bit dirty… I wouldn't want to muss your pretty hands…"

She grabbed my hand and her perfect lips twisted into a smirk. "Rosalie please, and for the record, I don't mind a bit of grease. Dad, I'm headed back to the house. I'll come see you tomorrow…"

She kissed her father's cheek and flew out the door a whirl of lovely perfume teased me and I tilted my head down and asked anyone and everyone. "Was it something I said…?" Tiny little Alice Swan…Whitlock…I internally corrected myself. She and the Jasper character were married now and the huge rock on her finger reminded me… But tiny little Alice shook her head.

"No Emmett she'd just a little stressed with work. Don't take offence…" Her cell phone rang and she blushed, "Excuse me." She then began to text quickly her tiny fingers a blaze on the keys.

"Yeah I saw, fans aren't to happy about the rejection I take it…"

Jasper mouthed 'no' frantically but Alice looked up and exploded.

"No, they aren't and I could just KILL Rose for that little stunt! She knew James was crazy for her and we talked about this possibility. We agreed she would agree and we'd just arrange for her to walk in on him with another woman. But no not Rose heaven forbid she listen to anyone but herself. Damn it she doesn't see what this could do! Cover Girl called and told me they were very unhappy with her unprofessional actions on the carpet. So of course I had to say that we'd love to make it up to them with an additional commercial with half the commission which is annoying because we get a lot of revenue from those commercials."

I blinked a little shocked at the outburst and looking around everyone else felt the same as well. I smiled my best charming smile. "Well, that's…upsetting…I think I'm going to head home." Tipping my head I murmured, "Chief, Mrs. Swan, I'm really truly sorry." I smiled at Jasper and Alice. "Mrs. Whitlock, Jasper, good to see you back in Forks."

"Wait," Mrs. Swan called after me, "please, join the kids for dinner tonight."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"I insist." Declared Mrs. Swan and I nodded. She smiled smugly. "You can meet them at seven then. At the diner." No need to ask which one, there was only one diner in the whole town of Forks.

I nodded and smiled. "Seven sharp, thank you Mrs. Swan."

"Please, Emmett for the last time, call me Sue."

My ears flamed. "Thank you Sue."


	2. I'm Staying

**EmPOV**

I fidgeted with my shirt collar and tried once more to smooth my hair out of my face. I looked into the little mirror in my visor of my car and spoke to myself.

"Emmett, you need to relax. Yes she is gorgeous, and yes, she already thinks you are a loaf who fixes cars for a living, but you can still be polite and coherent through out this dinner." It wasn't like I'd never been around beautiful women before. I had, plenty of them, but none quite like Rosalie. I got out of the car and walked toward the diner. I could see Rosalie, Bella and Alice having a heated conversation in front of the restaurant.

"Rosalie, did you think this through? I mean really think it through? You hate Forks, and everything to do with it…the rain, the people, the geography…" Bella's voice was logical but Rosalie spoke back in clipped tones.

"Bella, I need to get away. I can't handle Hollywood right now. I get that you and Edward only have the apartment right now, and Alice and Jasper need the rooms at home, but I will find somewhere to sleep at night… I'll… I'll stay with Jacob…"

Jacob Black had rubbed me the wrong way since I'd arrived in Forks a few years ago. I'd seen him chew up women and spit them back out and I wasn't going to let that happen to Rosalie. I turned the corner and spoke.

"I couldn't help but over hear… I have an extra room at my place. I mean it isn't glamorous or anything, but it's right next to the Chief's and I would be happy to have you as long as you need…" I looked at the three ladies and noted their near perfect faces. I knew it was forward, I knew that she was totally out of my league… but call me a masochist, but I needed to keep her close. Keep her safe…

"I couldn't…" Rosalie began but Alice cut her off.

"That would help SO much Emmett, of course Rose would help pay for things, and some sort of rent…." Alice smiled but I spoke leading the women inside as I did so.

"No she wouldn't. I don't need her rent, that's ridiculous. Chief and I have been friends since I first moved to Forks, she could help chip in for groceries, but other than that she doesn't need to do a thing. It would be my pleasure."

I watched as Rosalie mouthed frantically to her sister's who blatantly ignored her. "Then it's settled," said Bella, "You do know that it will be for about two months, maybe more… are you sure Emmett? Rose can be quite a bit to deal with if you aren't used to her."

"Rose is right here thank you very much!" Bristled Rosalie prettily but I took her sister's lead and ignored her.

"Yeah, I can handle her. I know how to deal with stubborn, bitter, beautiful things." That was a bold-faced lie. I had no idea to handle a girl like Rosalie, but what the hell, a guys gotta try right?

"Whatever Emmett, you just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Rosalie was angry, beyond angry bordering on furious. So I grinned. I'd always loved a good power struggle, and I hadn't lost yet.

"Rosalie, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, of that I assure you. You look hungry, come on, we're eating now." Rosalie blinked at me stunned as I guided her into the dinner with a hand in the small of her trim back. I turned my head over my shoulder to see her sisters staring as well but at each other. Oh I had things to teach this family.

We entered the dinner and were seated within a few moments our young server ogling at Rosalie. I nodded at him and he quickly looked away. Edward and Bella sat on one side of the long table and Alice and Jasper on the other. Rosalie and I were facing each other, lovely. I watched Rosalie tap her lip with her pointer finger while she looked at the menu. When the waiter came she ordered a coke and a Double Decker cheese burger with the works and bacon. I liked a girl that could eat. I grinned devilishly across the table and Rosalie rolled her eyes and bit into her steaming burger.

When we'd finished Rosalie insisted on footing the bill. I argued with her for a while before she oh so kindly pointed out that as a famous model AND actress she could afford that while I could not.

Grinning I shrugged my shoulders. "Rosalie where are your things?"

"I don't have any with me… we left rather unexpectedly and I assumed that I could purchase new clothes if the urge struck me." Rosalie rolled her beautiful shoulders and I had to force my eyes to look away and my mouth to close.

"Well I've got a shirt or something you could sleep in for tonight, and then you could go shopping tomorrow maybe?" I supplied my voice sounding pathetic so I looked stern after I'd made my statement.

"That sounds fine thanks. You can drive me to your house Emmett and I'll be in bed and out of your way." Her voice was terse.

"All right, lets go then." I led her to my car and I watched her eyes widen at my old Ford Truck. I didn't have the money to make her pretty but she purred like a kitten and hadn't let me down yet. I opened her door and she glared, but I closed it anyway. We drove toward my house in icy silence and I couldn't help but wonder what I'd gotten myself into.


	3. A Fun New Game

**RPOV**

We road in silence toward his house, Emmett and I. I wasn't really sure how I'd gotten myself into this mess and I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to get out either. Emmett drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and I wanted to snap at him to stop, but I bit my tongue. While his eyes were distracted by the road I took this time to inspect him.

Everything about him was man. Strong thick fingers attached to a rough hand that I noticed had been scrubbed red to get rid of all the oil stains. His jaw was strong and a glimmer of a five o'clock shadow showed. His hair looked so soft I wanted to twirl my fingers in the curls. His eyes were the most peculiar color and I found myself staring when he turned to glance at me.

"Like what you see?" His laugh was booming and I worried he would run us off the road. I bristled at his assumption that I'd been checking him out. I had been but that was beside the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I faced forward and folded my hands in my lap. I pressed my lips together and didn't look at him for the rest of the trip.

"Aw Rose I was just kidding, don't be sore."

"I'm not sore, and only my friends call me Rose." My voice was sharper than I'd wanted it to be but his response made me want to rip his pretty little smile off his face.

"Fair enough Ms. Hale." He was mocking me now? Well two could play at that game. God how was I going to spend almost TWO MONTHS with this ass? Clearly I was going to have to show him I was not only of his little hussies to be pushed around.

"Emmett, shut up and drive."

"Yes ma'am." Oh dear God I was going to kill him before this span of time was over! We reached the house, which was in fact right next door to Dad's house. It was a faded white thing that looked in need of a good power washing. He didn't have any flowers, but his grass was trimmed neatly at least. It was two stories, but not very wide at all. He walked around to my side of the car and opened my door for me and I glared.

He'd left the porch light on and so when we reached the door he slipped in his key and ushered me inside. My nose wrinkled when he flipped on the lights. It was obviously a man's house. The walls were covered with Sea Hawk posters and paraphernalia and painted an ugly shade of beige. At least, it looked like it was trying for beige. His furniture was all leather and his television had an antenna. Oh sweet Jesus, an ANTENNA?! I closed my eyes and pressed a finger to the bridge of my nose… Oh he was talking to me now… great….

"And then the kitchen and dining room are to your left and this door here," he gestured, "is the bathroom." I peaked in and was met with man-filth. I was going to spend all day tomorrow cleaning this place, and then maybe get some things to make it a little less… mannish…

"And the stairs are…?" Emmett gestured and I followed him up the stairs which were hidden by a door. It was cute, I admitted to myself, there was a little hallway with just the stairs. I'd thought it was a closet. When we got upstairs I saw the two rooms and one bathroom, all the doors open.

"This is my room," Emmett gestured toward the door that was wide open. It was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, but the bed was clean and there weren't any offensive odors coming from it so I was fine. "This is the bathroom, we'll have to share, but I wont get in your way, I'm usually up and showered and out in the garage by six. Then I shower again at about four when I come back in, so we shouldn't run in to each other too much there." I nodded my eyes darting to the room that would be my own. It was done up for a girl, that was the first thing I noticed, and it was pristine.

"Whose room was this?" It obviously wasn't Emmett's style, this room was obviously designed by a teenage girl for herself.

"It's my sister's room. She usually spends a week or two with me in the summer, and she wouldn't stay in a 'man's room'. She's thirteen and loves Forks, but my Dad doesn't like her out of his sight for too long… After my mom died he won't let my sister out of his sight for more than a week." I nodded and walked into the room. My fingers trailed over the pink duvet and I turned back to Emmett.

"Where is the garage?"

"Oh, the back yard, I fix cars back there, it's what I do…"

"All right, good night." I closed the door in his face and flopped onto the bed. I set the alarm at its side for seven thirty and slipped out of my pants and curled into bed to sleep like that. I'd send Alice out for anything I could need. She'd enjoy it and, while I would as well, I needed to make this house livable. I closed my eyes and sank into blissful unconsciousness.

**EmPOV**

I stood dumbfounded for a moment blinking at the door that had just slammed in my face. What a little snot. Well if she was going to try and push me I'd be damned if I didn't push back. She was going to have to learn I wasn't a push-over. I brushed my teeth and pulled my shirt over my head. I scribbled a note to Rosalie and left it pinned to the door at the bottom of the stairs. Oh she'd absolutely love it, I couldn't wait. I hope she doesn't mind a cold shower because I intended to take a long shower myself, and I didn't know if there would be any water left for her. Oh this was going to be a fun new game.


	4. I Refuse to Lose

**A/N I know I haven't posted on here in FOREVER, and I am so sorry, but I am now on my summer vacation and have plenty of time to write for you guys. I am going to try and get a post up every Sunday. Any feed back would be GREATLY appreciated!!**

**RPov**

The steady beeping of the alarm clock by the side of the bed roused me at seven thirty on the dot. I allowed myself a moment of luxury stretching out slowly and enjoying the softness of the bed under me. The room wasn't half as bad as it could have been, Emmett's sister had decorated in hues of pink and the only thing that screamed "teenage girl" were the posters that littered the walls.

I switched off the alarm and stood up tugging my shirt down to cover a little more of my legs. Other than the bed there was only a desk with an old computer hooked up on top of it, and a closet. I tried to fight the urge to snoop, but this was going to be my home for the next two months at least, so what was the harm in a little curiosity?

The posters on the wall were nothing new, The Jonas Brothers, Brad Pitt and even one of my first movie "Forever" with a picture of me and my fellow co-stars. I couldn't help but feel extremely happy with the fact that I graced this little girl's walls, how old was she? Thirteen? I couldn't remember and that frustrated me. The desk had plenty of pictures around the monitor, mostly of Emmett and what I assumed was his sister. She, like Emmett, had thick dark hair that curled prettily around a narrow face with big topaz eyes, a family resemblance was unmistakable.

My favorite, after much deliberation, was of the two of them in front of Emmett's truck, she was clinging onto his back like a monkey and they were both laughing, perfect white teeth and the sun making their eyes squinty. I couldn't help but find it adorable how close these two seemed to be, even if he was an ass. The closet was empty save for an old yellow slicker that probably had many years of use, and matching yellow rubber boots. I peeked out the window, to check the weather, and couldn't help but notice Emmett bent over an old mini van, looking fabulous from behind.

I sighed, knowing that it wasn't the weather I was checking out, and let the lace curtain fall. I pushed my honey hair back with my hand and emerged from Emmett's sister's, whose name I realized, I did not know, room and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and gave it some time to warm up, knowing that if it was anything like our shower, that the water pump would be slow to start.

I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the spray and immediately let out a stream of words that would make my mother furious. It was like tiny pellets of ice were falling on my body, and I sputtered in fury, knowing that the Olaf had done this on purpose. I quickly showered, using his shower things, and shivered the whole time. When I got out I pulled a towel off the rack and quickly wrapped it about my shoulders and huddled inside the shower stall. My hair wet on my shoulders I wrapped the towel tightly around my torso and emerged from the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

How… Dare… He... if that boy thought he could get away with this than he was sorely mistaken. I had to set the president that this sort of behavior was NOT acceptable. I stormed down the stairs a whirlwind of indignation and found myself face to face with a yellow post-it with large loopy scrawl.

**Rosie,**

**Hope you enjoyed your shower. I know**

**a nice hot shower always sets my day off **

**to a great start. I'll be out in the garage all day.**

**best of luck finding clothes to wear, Alice and Bella**

**left early this morning.**

**Em.**

He was going to suffer. That was the only logical solution. This sort of impertinence was unacceptable. Didn't he know who I WAS? Men begged to grovel at my feet and this boy thought that I would accept his practical jokes? I ripped the sticky off the door and balled it in my fist. I tried to turn the door knob and was met with resistance. It wasn't locked, even I could tell that much, but it was most certainly… not opening. I tried for a good ten minutes to wrench the door open, but eventually, with a frustrated sigh realized that I simply wasn't strong enough. I, the one who spent every free moment at the gym, the girl who had taken kickboxing for fourteen years, couldn't open a stupid door. And I was furious at Emmett.

I knew of course that it wasn't his fault, but the way I saw it I had three options. Option A: I spend the day up here and wait until Emmett came in at around four to take his shower, pretending that I simply wanted a day of rest. Pros, I could save face, there would be no embarrassment over the fact that I couldn't open a door. Cons, I wouldn't be able to eat. This was a horrifying prospect. Already my stomach was growling angrily, because while yes I was a model, I ate as frequently as possible, and as much as possible, my exercising being my saving grace.

Option B: I open the window and call down to Emmett and ask him very nicely to open the door for me. Pros, I get out. Cons, I lose. This was a horrifying prospect.

Option C: I open the window and climb my way out. Pros, I get out, I save face, I seem strong, stubborn and independent. Cons, possibly falling to my death. This seemed the best option. Bella, the biggest klutz I know, had climbed out of her window plenty of times in high school to see Edward late at night. She hadn't died, so chances were very slim that I would.

Option C it is then. I made my way back up the stairs and quickly got dressed. Once I'd done that I searched the upstairs for a phone I could use to call Alice, Bella, Edward, or Jasper, hell I'd even call Jacob at this point, but my Blackberry's battery had died and there weren't any land lines upstairs. So, with a cleansing breath, I opened the window and looked down.


	5. Jump

**A/N I haven't remembered to do this, but everything belongs to SM!! And thank goodness we've a lady like her to give us so many fun characters to work with!**

Obviously it was raining. It was Forks after all. But the fates were smiling down on me, it was just a light drizzle and there was hardly any wind. I twisted my hair into a bun on top of my head and looked around. Thank God Emmett had moved from his previous post, so the backyard was empty; perfect for my escape. I surveyed my surroundings and tried to establish an exit strategy. There was a drain pipe about two feet away from me. I didn't think I could make it on a jump, but there was a shutter next to my window with a thin edge I could use as a stepping ledge. In addition to that the pipe, thankfully, extended all the way to the ground. So I would just shimmy across the ledge, cling to the drain pipe and inch my way down.

I bit my lip resigned, and slipped my legs through the window so I was sitting on the ledge. Holding onto the edge of the window I placed first my left foot, and then my right, carefully onto the tiny ledge that barely held my toes. Once I slipped my hands from the window and onto the tiny slates in the shutters I realized that I'd made a horrible miscalculation, a horrible mistake. Hanging there I could just see the tabloid headlines. _Headstrong Hale Falls To Her Death in Hometown._ I could just head Alice's chiding. "You couldn't have swallowed your damn pride and asked for a hand?! Do you know what this will do to your reputation?!"

Well it was too late now I thought to myself as I inched, ever-so-slowly, toward the drain pipe that would be my salvation. It seemed to take hours and I could hear my heart throbbing in my ears, but I knew I needed to keep going. When my right hand clasped the drain pipe I heaved a sigh of relief and touched my forehead to the side paneling of the house. I started my decent, my mantra, left, right, left, right. When I moved it was because one hand had slipped firmly beneath the one with a firm hold on the drain pipe. I was about half way down when I heard his voice.

"ROSALIE HALE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" His voice startled me and for a moment my grip faltered and my body slid a few inches before I caught myself.

"Your…" inch "Stupid…" inch "Door…" inch down a little farther. "Refused…" pause for breath. "To open, so I had to resort to this."

"You didn't think to I don't know… Call out the window for me to come let you out?!" While he was talking I inched further. This was a lot more exhausting than I'd imagined and I was famished. I paused again for a breath and looked down to the ground. I was just about at the point where if Emmett extended his arms all the way he could catch me.

"No. I can take care… of myself… I don't… Need you…" At this point my arms were burning, and when I felt Emmett's hands on my ankles I fought back a sob of relief.

"Jump." He said simply. "I'll catch you." I've never been one to trust. It's not in my nature, so when I felt my arms release their hold and I fell back first into Emmett's arms I was taken aback. I didn't glance behind me, or tense up, instead I fell gently into Emmett's outstretched arms blindly. My body collided with his, but he didn't stagger. He held my bridal style and looked down into my face. I could feel my skin burn were it touched his and I took a breath.

"You can let me down now." He set me down, surprisingly gently, and I met his eyes. God they were beautiful. Why had I jumped? Why him? I wouldn't have even done that for my father. I didn't understand and that frustrated me. "I could have gotten down on my own."

"I know you could." He said, then he turned around and started to walk away, "you stubborn little devil."

His shoulders were hunched over, not much, but enough that made it obvious he was upset. I should have said thank you. I should have smiled. I should have been nicer. But I couldn't. I couldn't swallow my pride, couldn't do those things when I'd just placed my life in his hands and truly believed he's catch me. I wanted to call out my thanks. Instead I bit the inside of my lip and walked over to my childhood home.

**EmPov**

I couldn't explain to you the feelings I had when I saw her on the drain pipe. If I were forced, most likely I'd say that it was a mix of panic, fear, and an overwhelming need to protect. I watched her inch her way down, stubborn as hell, without any help. God she was proud. The most proud, stubborn, beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Even without make up, with her hair still wet from her shower, dressed in last night's clothes, she was a vision.

It was wet out, my God her hands could have slipped, she could have fallen, and I wouldn't have been able to help her. What was wrong with me? She was infuriating, I shouldn't be concerned for her, I should want to strangle her. With that revelation I realized that I did in fact want to strangle her. Stupid, that's what that was, stupid and dangerous. But I had to admit the girl had guts. Everything about her than frustrated me was something I admired. I couldn't let her know that though. I could never let her see that, because then she'd be unbearable.

So I bent over the mini van that I'd been working on and decided that I wouldn't treat her any different than she was treating me. I wouldn't let her see how beautiful I thought she was, I wouldn't let her see how much I admired her. Instead I'd play her games…and Goddamn it, I'd win.

**RPov**

I made my way into my familiar childhood home and sank into the old couch in our living room. No matter how many times Alice and I had offered to get Dad and Mom into another house, they refused. Dad liked to keep things the way they'd been since Bella was little, it was such a hassle to get them to change her old room to an office, even after she'd gotten married. I had a lot to think over, and the only people I wanted to talk it over with weren't here. I picked up the old cordless by the couch and quickly dialed Alice's cell.

She answered after the fourth ring in a whisper. "I'm in the hospital Rose, how important is this?"

"Very," I replied, "can you and Bells come home?" I heard Alice whispering to someone on the other end and then her voice replied gently.

"Yeah Rose, we'll be home as soon as we can."

As I waited I wandered the halls of the house that had become my home so long ago. I walked through a haze of memories, I could still remember the first day Alice and I had moved in here. It had been everything I'd ever wanted. Charlie had been the kind of Dad I'd always wanted. He was so patient with me, he never pushed our relationship and he was always there when I needed him. He seemed to understand in a way no one else had. I walked the hall ways looking at all the pictures we'd collected over the years. Pictures of Alice, Bella and I as we grew older, always smiling or making faces. Me and my Dad, both of us grinning like fools holding up a huge trout, the first I'd caught on my own. My mom and Bella in the kitchen puzzling over a cookbook in matching flowered aprons. A picture of all of us at Alice's high school graduation.

Then there were the magazine covers I'd been on, the movie posters. They hadn't put everyone I'd been on out of course, only their favorites. They had all of the rest in a box in the hall closet. I knew they were proud of me and everything I'd accomplished. My Dad meticulously cut every article my name was even mentioned in, and my Mom was currently making them into a scrapbook for me. But right now I'd trade that all in, I'd trade in the fame and the money to be able to start a family, to be hole again.

I made my way into the bedroom that Alice and I had shared in our childhood. It still looked exactly the same. That tiny bedroom that had held the big dreams of two tiny girls. When you walked in the first thing you saw was our dream wall. That had been Bella's idea. One day we'd come home from school to find Bella had spread out tarps and brought paint and written BELIEVE across the center. We'd painted all our hopes and dreams on that wall and now as I stared I felt my eyes well up with tears. I'd never been artistic, but on my side of the wall were four stick figures. A man and a woman, and a tiny girl and boy stick figure. I'd been so optimistic. I'd believed that I'd be a model, everyone told me I could do it, and I believed I could be an actress. I'd thought that one day I'd have the fame and the spot light and the family to match it, but God I'd been so wrong. I walked over and lay down on my old bed, buried my face in my pillow, and began to cry.

**APov**

As soon as I heard Rose's voice asking us to come home I'd know it wasn't a little thing. I'd know that she really needed us, and so in an instant we were in Bella's car driving back home. It was just us, Bella and I, because we were the only ones she needed right now. We were the ones who'd helped her through everything, the only people she could tell anything too. We walked in the front door and did a quick sweep of the ground floor. When we didn't find her we went up to the room Rose and I had shared growing up. We found her curled in a ball on the bed and my first instinct was to hold my big sister.

"Rose, sweetie, what happened?" I lay down beside her and gripped her hands in my own. Bella sat at Rose's feet and placed a hand on her hip.

"I jumped…" Rose murmered between her sobs and Bella and I exchanged a confused look.

"What do you mean honey?" Bella asked rubbing Rose's hip as she spoke and Rose took a shuddering breath and spoke again.

"I was on the drain pipe on the side of Emmett's house and my arms were so tired and my back was too him and he said jump and I jumped and I didn't look and he c-c-caught me!" Rose's composer broke on the last part and she once again dissolved into tears. Bella and I exchanged a shocked look over Rose's head.

Rose didn't trust anyone. She hated turning her back on people and she still wasn't entirely comfortable with strangers touching her, especially male ones. This, believe it or not, was a huge deal. "Rose," Bella said her voice soothing, "this isn't a bad thing, this is a good thing. You trusted him to catch you, what's so wrong with that?"

Rose spoke through her tears, "Do you guys remember when I was eleven? I somehow got myself and Alice stuck up in Mike's tree house. Dad came and he held out his hands and he asked Alice and I to jump to him. I couldn't do it Bella, and it hurt Dad so much. I couldn't even jump face first into the arms of my Dad who I adore, but I fell backwards into the arms of a man I hardly knew?! AndthenIwassomeantohimandhe'llneverforgivemeandIdeserveitandI-I-I…." The rest was incomprehensible. This was frustrating. I gave her a moment of tears. I did remember the day she was talking about. She'd been so upset.

"Rosalie." Bella spoke firmly. "Dad understood. He loves you and he knows that you think the sun rises and sets on him. We all know that. I didn't understand any of that last part…"

"After Emmett caught me, I was so MEAN to him. I hurt his feelings. He'll never forgive me and I deserve it."

I'll admit it. I was speechless. Me the girl who always had something to say was at a loss for words. Rose never cared what people thought of her, she never cared about hurting people…

"You'd be surprised Rosalie. Emmett's been like a brother to me since he moved her, and he's a forgiving person. It won't take much to show him you are grateful and you can still save face." Bella's voice was soothing and she smiled gently down at Rosalie.

"Yeah," I said simply, "we could redecorate his apartment for him!" This was finally something I could help with. I could offer my assistance as an interior designer. Rosalie shook her head.

"No…That's something I want to do, but not right now. It needs to be something little. Something I can pretend isn't a big deal..."

Bella smiled brightly, "Oh Rose I have the perfect thing!"

**A/N I know it's a little cliffy, but I think you are all going to like what I have planned. I know I said that I would be updating every Sunday, but I finished this part today and thought, Hey why not give my LOVELY readers something!? I hope you enjoy and let me know through reviews! I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you want to happen/what you think should happen. Hope everyone is having a great day!**


	6. How To Say You're Sorry

**A/N First of everything here belongs to the wonderful SM! Second off I feel horrible that I haven't updated in forever. I feel so bad but I'm going through some family stuff lately and I just got everything semi-settled. I hope you enjoy this; I'm going to try and start making my posts longer and getting them out as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy! Also I don't know if I said this, but Rose is 28, Emmett is 28, Alice is 22, Jasper is 25 Bella is 29, and Edward is 30**

**RPov**

When Bella finished explaining her plan I felt a smile ghost across my face. She was right, it was the perfect idea. It was a big gesture, but something that could be done simply and I could save some face in the process. Emmett would be home by four, so I had about six hours to get everything set up. When Alice clapped her tiny hands together and informed Bella we'd need to go shopping to have this plan work at its best I watched Bella crinkle her little nose and pout.

"I said nothing in the plan about shopping…" She placed her hands on her full hips and tried to give us a stern big sister look with those wide chocolate brown eyes but Alice gave Bella her devastatingly powerful puppy dog eyes and her hands fell to her sides with a sigh. "How MUCH shopping will we be doing?" Bella asked trying to avoid Alice's eyes.

"Only a few hours, we need to get the things we NEED for the plan, some stuff for Rose to wear, and some stuff for around the house to make it pretty." Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't see myself winning this argument." I chuckled as Alice nodded once with a grin. "So let's pretend we've had the obligatory argument, and I won." Alice said simply and Bella sighed with a resigned nod. "Good," Alice sighed happily, "I'm glad you see it my way now Bella."

I felt myself drawn into my memories. Our childhood had been a wonderful experience once Bella came. She was a big sister in the best of ways. She would moan and groan but deep down we both knew that with one look she would do anything for us. She was our guru on love and life, she held us when we cried, taught us how to French braid our hair, and always believed in us, no matter what.

Even when we were young Alice and I had loved to shop. We didn't have a lot of money growing up, but we would pour over fashion magazines and find outfits that we could recreate with things from Target and the local thrift shop. Alice would sit at the old sewing machine Dad had gotten her for her ninth birthday and make those old clothes look like they cost us a fortune. We'd pick out Bella's clothes and do her hair and make-up and we watched as Bella changed from the klutzy shy girl with no style into a beautiful woman. Even after Bella left for college we'd all stayed thick as thieves. She'd followed as Alice and I worked our way to the top as she worked her way through college.

She and Edward dated through college while he studied to become and ER doctor and she studied to become a high school English teacher. They'd gotten married about two years ago after Edward had gotten settled at a hospital in Seattle, and Bella at a high school nearby. Bella had found out about a month ago that they were expecting their first child in April. Everyone couldn't help but be thrilled for the couple. I was excited to be an aunt, but with both Alice and Bella expecting it was a little hard for me.

Alice and Jasper were a different story. They had met three years ago when I'd hired Jasper as my head of security. Alice and I hadn't gone to college, much to Charlie's dismay. When I'd started to get big about nine years ago (mostly in modeling), Alice had started planning. She was only thirteen years old, but she started taking classes in PR online and reading books like crazy. She threw herself into her school work and managed to graduate at seventeen. She'd headed out to Hollywood to live with me the day she'd turned eighteen. If it had been anyone else there would be no way Alice would have a job, but it was me and I knew my sister had a knack for this, and I knew that she would manage my reputation better than anyone else. She hadn't let me down yet. She'd even managed to get an actual degree in PR. She was one of the best in the business, but she refused to take on any other clients. I'd been able to pay her quite fairly, and at this point Alice and I were very well off.

Alice and Jasper's baby was due in about four months, and she was Jasper's pride and joy. He'd endured countless hours shopping and confessed to loving every minute of the ordeal. Alice had started showing about a month ago, and with her baby bulge came the fluttering kicks that we could feel from over her clothes. I was thrilled that my sisters were living such wonderful lives, and starting the families they had always wanted, but a tiny part of me would always whisper "why not me?"

I shook my head as if to scatter these thoughts from my head and smiled brightly at Alice and Bella who were looking at me oddly. Alice's light blue eyes were curious and Bella's concerned. I feigned an abashed look and smiled, "sorry guys, I was thinking about the whole proposal debacle." Bella nodded looking appeased but Alice frowned. I could tell she didn't believe my story, but I pretended not to notice her look. "Are we ready for some shopping?"

Bella groaned and Alice brightened as we made our way to Bella's Saab. I slipped into the driver's side and Alice and I laughed at Bella's concerned face. "Come on Bells, what's the worst I could do?" Bella thought for a moment and then sighed and dropped her keys into my waiting palm. She'd decided not to justify that with a response. We drove up to Seattle in a little over an hour, much to Bella's dismay. She hated it when I drove fast, but I hadn't had an accident yet.

Bella dragged herself from the car and stood with her eyes closed and her arms up stretched crying, "oh solid ground! I've survived!" Her voice was low but she still got a few looks which caused a blush to flutter across her face. Alice cackled and Bella and I shot her a surprised look at the noise she'd made, after a pause the three of us dissolved into giggles. A woman passed by us with a look of distain on her face. I felt my nerves prickle as I shot her my best glare and she quickened her pace. Bella giggled and Alice snorted as we began to walk toward the stores. Much to Bella's dismay we spent a good two and a half hours power shopping. I purchased a nice wardrobe for Forks and everything I'd need for tonight. Alice decided we would save our sprucing up of Emmett's house for a day when we had more time. We sped back to Forks and got home with two hours for set up. Alice and I got organized at Emmett's house while Bella worked away at home; getting everything ready so we could just bring it over to Emmett's when she was done. At three forty-five Bella came over with her arms full and Edward behind her, his arms full as well. I smiled as we put the finishing touches on my apology.

When everything was done Bella smiled and told me simply that Emmett would love my apology. "What if he doesn't understand that it is an apology?" I asked nervously, "what if it isn't enough?" Alice shook her head and smoothed my black dress and pushed a blonde curl from my eyes.

"He'll understand. I can feel that." I felt myself relax. Alice wasn't a psychic by any means, but every so often she'd get a feeling of how things were going to turn out, and over the years the family had learned that a safe bet was never against Alice. When everyone had left I settled myself into a chair in the dining room to wait.

**EmPov**

I was not having a good day. As soon as I got out of the shower I'd felt guilty for using all the hot water and not warning Rosalie. Then I'd slammed my finger in the door of the Chevy I was working on for the day. To make matters worse Newton had decided to stop in and complain that I'd over charged him when I'd fixed up his car. I had tried to remain calm and tell him that I couldn't think of anyone who would take less for the extensive work I'd done after he'd wrapped it around a tree a few months back. Then he'd claimed that Black had told him he would've fixed the car for half of what I'd charged.

I knew it wasn't true. For one you couldn't even get all the parts I'd needed for half the price, but I wouldn't argue that Black might pull a stunt like that. I'd never liked that dog. After I'd finished a simple serpentine belt replacement for a nice old lady who lived a few miles down the road I decided to call it a day. I looked up at the clock inside my garage, I'd actually stayed a little late, it was four fifteen and I was usually out of here by four, but I'd gotten a good deal done.

As I walked inside I decided I would make a little visit to the reservation and have a little talk with Jacob Black. I didn't mind that he fixed Rez cars, that wasn't my business, but when he misinformed my customers and tried to befoul my name we had a problem. As soon as I'd opened the door I smiled. I was a man of simple pleasures, and the smell of a nice steak was one of them. I made my way into the small dining room and smiled as wide as I could at what I saw. The table, usually covered with papers, was now laid out with a table setting for two. It was all the bells and whistles with a table cloth and placemats and even two candle sticks flickering in the wind I'd caused by opening the door.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe looking a mix of bored and nervous. I assumed she was nervous and trying to cover that with her feigned boredom. I smiled as best I could and said smoothly, "is this for me?" Rosalie nodded and stepped toward me.

When she moved I got a full view of her and couldn't help but stare. Her blonde hair was curled gently to frame her face and pulled back into a clip at the nape of her neck. Her black dress hugged her body and showed just enough cleavage without being tacky. It had simply thick black straps and hung to about her knees. She wasn't wearing any shoes though, and for some reason that made her look so much more attractive to me.

"Yes, it'd for you. I saw you working away and figured you might like something nice to come home too. We've got steak, baked potatoes, and some baked vegetables. If you want you can go upstairs and shower, change your clothes, the dinner will keep. But if you don't want to I don't mind."

"I'll grab a quick shower, thanks." I didn't want to look the way I did when the most beautiful woman in the world was standing in my dining room. I started to make my way up the stairs but stopped myself to turn once more to look at her from behind. I couldn't help but notice how the dress dipped low displaying her pale smooth back to its best advantage. I loved that she wasn't afraid of the creamy color of her skin; I hated women who felt they had to be tan. "Oh and Rosalie?" I called down to her and watched as her perfect head turned to face me, "Coming home to you is nice enough." I darted upstairs and tried to relax. I showered quickly and pulled on a plain white tee-shirt and black pants. Following her lead I left my feet bare. I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could and spotted her looking at an old picture of me and my mom on the wall, the strangest of looks on her face.

"Boo!" I said cheekily in her ear causing her to whirl around with a cry. Her face was a mask of pure terror and I immediately regretted my actions. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She was trembling and backing away from me. "Rosalie it was just a joke, come back, Rose…" She took a breath; it was shaky and shuddery so she took another, this one smoother. Her face was much more calm now and I took a step closer to her, "Rosalie, sweetheart, are you okay?" She nodded without a sound and turned to make her way into the dining room.

I followed her and mentally berated myself. I didn't know why she'd been so afraid, but she had been and it was my fault, I'd frightened her and that was horrible. She must have laid out the food when she'd heard the shower shut off. Everything looked mouth watering and she'd made enough that I could eat my fill. Most of the time when people cooked for me they didn't make nearly enough food. For the first few moments we ate without a word, the only sound the clink of our silverware on the dishes. It was Rose who broke the silence.

"What was your mother like?"

It was a simple enough question, and I should have seen it coming once I'd seen her looking at the picture, but it caught me unaware none the less.

"She was wonderful." I said simply. "She loved to laugh, no matter what it was about, and she had the most wonderful laugh I've ever heard. It could make one of those guards, what're they called, the ones who live in England and show no emotion?" I waved it away, "it doesn't matter. She could make them laugh simply by listening to her. She would tease and she could take it just as much as she dished it out. She had the softest heart though. I remember, when I was about nine I found a bird with a broken wing, and I took it too her to take care of, and God knows she tried to, but the bird was too far gone when she found it, so she held it while it died. Tears streaming down her face she sang to that bird until it was gone." I blinked. "She couldn't sing though. Not one note, but that didn't stop her from doing it, she used to say to me, 'Em, if something makes you happy it doesn't matter if your good at it or not, you should do it, and the opposite is true as well. Just because you're good at something Em doesn't mean you have to do it.'"

I sighed. "How did she die?" Rosalie asked gently.

"She went to visit her aunt the day after Christmas; she was bringing her a Christmas dinner at the nursing home. It was only a fifteen minute drive. It was a beautiful day outside, that's the funny part. And only a fifteen minute drive. But on her way there she was hit by a minivan. The van pushed her car over the guard rail. They got her out of the car, and she was in ICU for about a week before she passed away." I took a deep breath and urged myself not to cry. My mother and I had been really close, and losing her had taken a huge toll on me.

"How old were you?" The tone in Rosalie's voice caused me to turn my head to face her.

"I was twenty two." My eyes met hers for a fraction of a second before I spoke again. "After she died my dad changed. It was like the laughter was gone from him. It was different with me. I wanted to live my life like I knew she wanted me to, to honor her."

"That's wonderful Emmett." She said softly and I smiled.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Call me Rose," she said softly meeting my eyes.

"With pleasure." I said simply.

We ate silently for a little while longer before Rose spoke her voice soft. "I don't like people behind me. I don't like to turn my back on people or talk to strangers. I don't really trust people and I startle easily at loud noises." Why was she telling me all this? I nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to think that I was afraid of you specifically today."

Well that was awfully nice of her. "Thank you for telling me Rose, I felt horrible for scaring you. Is there any reason why you don't like those things?"

She smiled a sad smile. "Yes… yes there is, would you like me to tell you?"


	7. I Love You Anyway

**A/N Unfortunately everything belongs to SM, I just like to fiddle with the characters! This chapter contains mature context while dealing with Rosalie's past, please beware and don't read it unless you know you can handle it. Also there is a Lemon in this chapter as well (the first I've ever written…) if you don't like it, I'll put stars before and after if starts so just don't read it! I would LOVE reviews, please. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed. It really does make me write faster! Plus I'd like to know how you're feeling about the story! Enjoy, and I'm sorry for rambling! :)**

**RPov**

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I thought to myself as I adjusted in my seat bringing my feet up under me. Emmett had agreed when I'd offered to tell him his face the most compassionate thing I could have imagined. Maybe it was him telling me about his mother and his father but I felt I could tell him this, my greatest secret. This was a side of Rosalie Hale the papers didn't know about, one subject that was too taboo for even the most cutthroat of reporters, this was my story to tell…

"When I was little," I began my voice was almost a whisper so I cleared my throat and began again. "When I was a little girl my mom and I lived with my birth father. He wasn't the best Dad, more often than not he would get violent with my mom, but Sue loved him more than herself, so she tolerated the beatings and the name calling and the threats kept her timid. Until I was five he hardly paid me any attention. But then after that, well, he started to pay me attention. It started with him just tucking me in at night and playing with me more during the day and I loved that, I could tell my mom did as well, he was less violent and I think more like the man my mom originally married…Then he started to stay in my room longer and longer…" I took a shuddery breath and closed my eyes tight to keep them from watering. "He started to abuse me sexually, and I didn't tell anyone. He said it was our 'secret time' and that it was special between just the two of us.

"Then he turned to threats, if I told he would kill my mom and take me away from my school and my friends. Take me somewhere no one could find me, it was just be us alone forever. I was terrified of him and I used to dread the night time, dread coming home from school. I felt so bad, so dirty all the time. But still I stayed silent. Alice was born in that time and after she was born I would try and keep him away from her. He started to get violent again, hitting my mom in front of me and then telling me that was just a taste that I was his 'golden girl' and I better remember that. He'd hit me when my mom wasn't around in places she couldn't see, he'd pinch me so hard I bruised, but to everyone he seemed the most devoted father. About a year after the whole thing started the nurse called me down to her office."

I looked at Emmett for the first time then. For my whole speech my eyes had been glued to my fingers which were twisting the black material of my dress between them. His topaz eyes were glued on me, and I didn't see pity in them, instead I saw…. Respect. His hands were folded on his lap and he looked like there was no one else in the world, just him and me.

"She and my mother were in the room and they had a little book in front of them. Apparently about a month ago my teacher had started documenting all of the marks on my body and the excuses I parroted back to her. The nurse told my mom she would give us a moment and my mom knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes. She said "Rose, baby, is there anything you want to tell me?" I started to cry and she pulled me into her arms and said, "No matter what you tell me I will love you until the moon falls from the sky. No matter what he did you are still perfect baby." I told her everything then in that tiny office and she held me while I cried. She filed a restraining order that day, took Alice and me, and left. I haven't seen him since. He went to jail for a while, but in all honesty I don't really know what happened to him or care."

I hadn't realized I was crying until one of Emmett's large hands was on my face brushing away the tears. His fingers were rough, but felt softer than silk. He cupped my face in his right hand and drew my eyes to his. "Rosalie Hale," he said gently, "you are the most wonderful woman I have ever had the honor of meeting." I tried to look away but he held me firmly. "I have never met a stronger woman in my life. You've endured so much and yet you manage to make such a wonderful life despite it…" I started sobbing then. I threw myself into his arms then not caring about how it might look or anything, all I wanted was to be as close to this man as was possible. My head went into the curve of his neck and I sat on his lap. His strong arms wrapped around me, his arms a cage, not keeping me in, but rather keeping all the horrors out. Never in my life had I felt as safe, as whole, and as perfect as I did with his big arms wrapped around me and those hands rubbing my back gently. His face was in my hair murmuring gentle words neither of us knew the significance of, words neither of us cared about.

In his arms I told him everything. I told him about meeting Charlie and all he'd done to make me love and trust him. I told him about staying up until midnight sewing with Alice in preparation for the first day of high school. I told him about every relationship I'd ever had and every fear and dream that plagued my thoughts. I told him that I was frustrated with the business, and that all I really wanted to do was open a car garage and start a family, and then I told him about the accident.

I had been sixteen years old on my way to a party with Bella and a girl named Angela Webber. Angela had been driving her tiny Honda and we hadn't seen the truck coming. It hit the rear end on the left side, the side I wasn't sitting on. I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and I was thrown from the car. Bella had broken her collar bone, and Angela's lung had collapsed, but I was the worse for wear. I'd wound up breaking my left arm, three ribs, and had suffered a lot of damage to my hip. I'd also had a piece of metal, a tiny harmless piece of metal, find its way into my belly. The doctors had fixed me up with minimal scaring a long term damage, minus the scaring that had been done to my uterus. My mom held my hand while the doctor's told me that the metal had caused significant scaring to my uterus, and that it would be a miracle if I was ever able to get pregnant.

Emmett kissed my forehead then. I looked up into his wonderful face and he smiled and said gently, "I love you anyway."

I pulled myself from his arms. "What?" I said startled and his brow crinkled with a frown.

"I love you anyway, Rosie." My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, I couldn't breathe. He knew everything about me. He knew things I'd never told anyone before and he just told me he loves me. _He Loves Me. _He loves ME. "I don't expect you to feel the same right now Rose, but I hope that you will one day… where are you going?"

I hadn't even realized I'd moved. "I just need to go think for a little while Emmett. I just have some stuff to mull over."

"Rose, it's four in the morning, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, Emmett, but I'll figure it out. I'll be back in the morning." I made my way to the door and walked barefoot across the wet grass to my childhood home. Everyone was sleeping, but I wasn't looking for them. I wasn't thinking at all. I slipped my extra key into my mom's car's ignition and pulled out of the driveway in neutral, a trick I'd used a dozen times while sneaking out of my house as a kid. Oddly enough I'd never snuck off to the place I found my hands steering me. I was fucking up quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me, but I didn't care, I wasn't thinking. I got out of the car and knocked on the door of the last person I wanted to see.

"I love you too, Emmett." I said quietly as I waited for the door in front of me to open.

**EmPov**

"Fuck Emmett what the hell is the matter with you!" I slammed my open palm onto the wall in front of me. "Fuck, Fuck, Fucking, FUCK." I ran my hands through my hair as I berated myself. I have no idea what is the matter with me. You don't just tell a girl you've known for two days you love her, that's just not how you do it, you have to WOO her you have to make her love you first… But God, she looked so beautiful and felt so, right in my arms and listening to her I knew that I did love her, and I would do anything to protect her, anything to make her smile. I… My own thoughts were so jumbled I didn't know what to feel.

I looked at the remains of our dinner and decided cleaning up might make me feel a little better. I didn't have a dishwasher and for once I was grateful of that. I filled the sink with warm soapy water and began to scrub. When she'd told me all those things about her, about her thoughts and dreams and God, the horrible things that had happened to her my heart went out to her. I knew it was foolish, I knew I was crazy, but I also knew I'd never loved anyone as much as I loved her. I knew I wanted to tell her everything about me as well, and I wanted to spend all of my time with her. I added more hot water and continued to scrub my head reeling with my thoughts until the kitchen and dining room were spotless. Feeling motivated and unable to sleep I then continued my cleaning to my room and the living room. I couldn't help but peek into the room Rose was using and smile at the fact that her room was now filled with little things that were clearly hers. Feeling slightly like I was betraying her trust I closed the door and looked at the clock.

Rose had been gone for two hours now. I sighed and got in the shower to get ready for the day. I was nervous about where she'd been for so long, but as I showered I assured myself she was a grown woman and fully capable of taking care of herself.

**JACOBPov (How many of you saw that one coming?)**

Who the fuck was at my door at four in the goddamn morning?! I thought to myself as I pulled on a pair of pants over the boxers I'd been sleeping in and made my way to the door. Whoever it was had a bit of a temper banging away. "I'm COMING!" I yelled as I walked through my living room to make it to the unwelcome guest. It better not be Quil again crying about a flat tire. Motherfucker needed to learn to keep his car ON the road, not off it.

I yanked open the door and found myself face to face with none other than Rosalie Hale. I leaned against the door and took in her nice black dress that showed off her amazing body and smiled, "Well, well, to what do I owe this pleasure Rose? Although I don't know how much of a pleasure it is at four in the morning…" She rolled her eyes and stepped close to me pressing her body into mine.

"I want you to fuck me." Well I'll be damned, you didn't have to ask me twice. I pulled Rosalie tighter still with an arm around her waist and lowered my lips to hers. This wasn't the first time we'd done this, and we each knew what the other wanted. My lips were firm on hers as they moved together slowly. Her hands weaved themselves into my hair and her tongue slipped between my lips, tasting and teasing my own. I pulled her inside and closed the door behind us. I pressed her up against it pressing my now hard dick against her as we kissed. She moaned and pulled my hair as she kissed me harder. I moved my lips away from hers and kissed my way along her jaw. I found her sensitive spot just below her ear and sucked gently invoking another sexy as hell moan from her. I took her earlobe between my lips then and breathed roughly into her ear.

*************************************LEMON*************************************

She wrapped her long legs around me and my hands moved to cup her ass, squeezing it roughly and pulling her core closer to me. Her hands pulled my face to hers once more and we kissed for a moment our tongues battling for dominance as I walked us back to my bed. I tossed her down and hovered above her. I trailed kisses along her collar bone and sucked gently where it met her shoulder. Her hands came around me and pulled my shirt over my head and raked her fingers down my back. I tossed my shirt on the floor and moved my hands down her body. I felt a zipper on the side of the dress and pulled it down as I went revealing more of her pale smooth skin to my eyes. She wiggled out of the dress and I took a moment to just enjoy her amazing body. Her breasts were perfect, huge and perky, her pink nipples already hard. She hadn't worn a bra under the dress and on the bottom only a tiny black g-string. I groaned and bent my head to take a nipple into my mouth. She arched her back as I sucked and she moaned. I could feel her breathing hitch and then quicken.

I placed my hand on her knee and dragged it up her leg pressing firmly into her skin. I allowed it to graze over her panty clad pussy and felt her jump under me, I sucked harder and moved my hand from her stomach to her other nipple and began to play with it. Her breathing was quick now and her hips jerked toward my cock and I smiled into her breast. I allowed her to grind herself against me for a moment before I pulled away. She whimpered and I felt my dick get even harder. God, I loved it when she whimpered. I pulled off the pants I'd pulled on not too long ago and slid my body up against her. "What do you want Rose?"

"Fuck." She said biting her bottom lip as I pressed myself against her. She squirmed under me and I shook my head.

"That's not an answer Rosalie, what do you want?" I pinched her nipple between my fingers and she moaned.

"God, Jacob, make me cum, oh. Please, Jacob." I kissed her lips as I pulled her wet panties from her body and cupped my hand over her bare pussy. "Ugn," she grunted trying to move into my hand but I laid my other across her belly holding her still. I moved my pointer finger up and down her slit and felt her jump and moan loudly. I stroked her clit with my thumb and smiled as she moaned again, "fuck Jacob, umm, oh SHIT, please, fuck me with your fingers Jacob, please, please." I obliged and shoved my pointer and middle finger inside her. "Yes!" She cried pressing down on me. I moved my fingers in and out of her slowly as my thumb continued to move on her clit. Her breathing was getting faster and more labored and I could tell she was getting close.

"Faster," she breathed and as I increased the pace she moaned and twisted under my hands. When she whimpered I felt like I was about to burst, and she hadn't even touched me yet. "Mmm, Jacob harder, yes." I was thrusting in and out of her as hard as I could and it wasn't long before she came on my fingers calling out my name.

I slid my fingers out of her and wiped them on my boxers before slipping those off. Quickly I grabbed a condom from my bedside table and slid it on. I moved my now naked body up against Rosalie's and she moaned again. When we were face to face her eyes met mine and she said breathily, "Are you going to fuck me now Jacob?" I didn't say anything; I merely kissed her hard and moved my dick across her pussy. I couldn't wait and so when she moaned beneath my lips I thrust inside her hard. She cried out and I moaned at the pleasure of it, her tight pussy fit my length perfectly and so I thrust into her again. After a few more thrusts she was crying out my name and moving her hips up to meet me. Her nails scratched down my back and I could tell I was getting close. I wanted her to cum again before I did so as I moved my dick hard and fast I slipped my fingers down to play with her clit.

"Do you like my dick in your pussy Rose? Tell me how, ugh, fuck," she'd tightened her walls against me.

"Feels so good Jake, don't stop, fuck me harder, YES!" I thrust faster and groaned as she came. Her pussy got even tighter as she came a second time screaming out my name and a few 'oh God's' as well.

I fell over the edge right after her and with one final push I came inside her. I lay on top of her for a moment both our breathing ragged. After we'd caught our breath I pulled out of her and rolled over on my bed. I pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash bin near the bed and flopped back on the pillow. Rose was already pulling her clothes back on.

***********************************LEMON***************************************

"Thanks Jake, that was exactly what I needed," she said as she made her way to my bedroom door. "I'll text you later." She closed my door with a snap and I rolled back over on my bed breathing in the scent of her perfume that lingered on my pillow. God I loved fucking Rosalie. We had great sex, and she didn't ever want to cuddle or talk after. We'd been doing this since we were seventeen. We really couldn't stand each other, but she was hands down the best sex I'd ever had. We never really talked about what we did, she knew I loved Bella and I knew she had bigger fish to fry that Jacob Black, and we liked it that way. Satisfied I rolled over and fell back asleep.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it. Please don't worry I said cannon pairings and I meant it. Right now Rosalie is just causing problems for herself, but things will work out. Please review and I'll be ever so happy!**


	8. Decided

**Disclaimer: Everything here is property of Stephanie Meyer! **

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter! I'm still not sure how you guys feel about me adding Lemons? Just post a comment saying if you want more lemons or if you would prefer I leave them out pretty please? I want to know what you guys feel like so I can give you a story you like! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**RPov**

As I drove home all that I could think to myself was that last night had been a mistake. Not Jacob, we'd done that before and he always made me feel great, I was referring to what had happened with Emmett. That had been a mistake. I'd allowed myself to get close to a man I hardly knew and he'd told me he loved me. And Goddamn it when he'd said those four words my heart had melted. Well damn it I wasn't going to even allow that to be a possibility. He was all wrong for me and I couldn't allow myself to get close to him again. When I pulled into the driveway I pulled out an old crumpled napkin and began to write.

_Rules for living with Emmett:_

_-No physical contact_

_-No emotional heart to heart conversations_

_-No doing nice things for him_

_-No paying attention to when he does nice things_

_- Limit alone time_

I surveyed my list quickly and nodded my head satisfied. Okay, I could do this, I could follow these simple rules, wait for the tabloid fiasco to blow over, wait for Dad to get a little better, and then head back to LA. It was funny how difficult that simple task sounded. I slipped out of the car and made my way back over to Emmett's. I could see him bent over a car and I went inside silently. I showered quickly and got dressed. As I blew my hair dry I couldn't help but notice a tell tale purplish blemish near my left ear. Feeling guilty I quickly dabbed cover up over the offensive mark. I just wanted to hide the imperfection. That had nothing to do with Emmett I rationalized. As I was finishing up my make-up my cell phone chirped next to me and I picked up my phone and noticed I had a new text from Bella.

_Hey guys, Edward and I are planning_

_a little get together tonight at our place._

_See you all at five-thirty? I'm making_

_lasagna! Let me know_

_-Bella _

Smiling I typed out a quick affirmative response to Bella and made my way down stairs. I scrambled up some eggs and popped some toast into Emmett's old toaster and was eating in no time. Dad was coming home today and I wanted to be there when he and Mom arrived. I washed and dried my dishes and put them back together and then made me way over to the old house. I used my key to let myself in and called out my arrival.

"Hey, it's me! Anybody home?"

"Yeah hun, we're in the living room!"

Alice's voice rang out happily from the living room and I made my way into join them. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the old orange couch Dad and his ex-wife Renee had purchased back when they'd first got married. Alice was curled up under an old quilt my mom had made Charlie for his birthday two years back. Jasper was sitting next to her his arm draped casually around Alice with a smile on his face. They really were perfect for each other. A quick glance at the TV confirmed my suspicions that Alice was watching What Not to Wear. She loved disagreeing with the two stars.

"Can you believe Stacy thinks THAT is the right cut for that girl? God honestly I'd be so much better on that show. Right Jazzy?" Alice turned her pretty blue eyes on her husband and he kissed her forehead.

"Of course you would, Darlin'. You have more fashion sense than anyone I've even met." His eyes were filled with nothing but love when Alice smiled back brilliantly.

"Thanks Jasper." Alice beckoned me over and laughed, "Come over and sit with us old married people Rose and tell us how the apology went!"

I smiled bitterly, "It went okay. He knew it was an apology right away, and we spent the whole night talking. I told him pretty much everything about myself."

"Wow Rose, that's great!" Said Jasper with a wide smile on his face.

"Then what happened Rose?" Alice asked her tone full of curiosity.

"Then he told me he loved me and I left."

"WHAT?!" Cried Alice. She then stood up and dragging me to sit between Jasper and herself. "He told you he loved you?! Then what happened? What did you say? Where does that leave the two of you?!"

Jasper laid a calming hand on my sister's arm and she looked at me expectantly. "Well," I said simply, "Then I left and went and fucked Jacob Black."

Jasper shook his head slowly and Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "Rosalie I thought we were done with Jacob? Nothing ever comes of it and it's just not healthy. Besides Jacob's head over heels about Bella and now you could have something with Emmett!"

"No," I said firmly, "No I have NOTHING with Emmett, Alice!" I looked pleadingly at Jasper and he held up his hands as if to tell me he was staying out of this.

"What do you mean you have nothing with Emmett?" Alice asked her voice a tone of sheer disbelief. "You told him all of your secrets, and then he told you he loved you! Clearly that's something, besides you don't just tell someone you barely know, someone who you are currently LIVING with, secrets you've kept from half of America!"

"It was a lapse in judgment, Alice, that's all. We'd just eaten a romantic dinner, he'd just saved my life, we were both just confused!"

"Rosalie, that's-" Alice began but Jasper just interrupted her.

"Alright Rose, if that's what you want to tell yourself that's fine. You know better than we do what you're feeling." Jasper's voice was soothing, but at the same time firm. Alice knew better than to argue. Instead she sighed and changed the topic.

"Are you going to Bella and Edward's tonight?" I nodded and she smiled. "Great, Bella's even making special lasagna for Daddy so he doesn't feel left out!" I smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of her. I'm so glad I get to spend some time away from this mess." Alice smiled and nodded. We sat together like that for a while simply watching the old television until we heard the telltale sound of the door opening. Alice jumped up quickly and she and I made our way to the front of the house.

"Daddy," Alice called throwing her arms around our father. "I'm so glad you're home! How're you feeling? Did you hear we're going to Bella's tonight for dinner? She's making a special lasagna just for you!" Mom smiled and laid a calming hand on Alice. I in turn hugged my father and shot him a quick smile.

"Hello girls!" He nodded and smiled at Jasper who did the same. "I feel great Alice, like I'm eighteen again. And your mother told me we're going to your sister's and I can't wait. You know how much I enjoy Bells' cooking." We all smiled and Mom rolled her eyes.

"Yes Charlie, maybe you enjoy it a little too much." Alice giggled at Mom's statement and I smiled.

Charlie shot Jasper his twinklie eyed smile and huffed "Women, huh Jasper? How's about we turn on the ball game?"

Jasper chuckled, "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, that's what I always say. A nice ball game sounds great Dad." The two men made their way into the room we'd just evacuated and my mom turned her concerned eyes onto Alice.

"How're you feeling today, Sweetie?" Alice beamed, "How's our little blessing?" Mom laid her hand on Alice's belly and the evil green monster inside me reared its head again. Alice smiled and began to chat with our mom about how she and the baby were doing. I couldn't help but feel my mind begin to wander as they spoke, much to my dismay however the only logical place for it to go was to Emmett and that whole mess.

I spent the rest of the day half listening to Alice talk to Mom about anything and everything baby related. I chipped in when it was needed and helped out in any way I could. Mostly cleaning up around the house, it wasn't my favorite task, but I knew Mom hated it and Dad wasn't really in any shape to do it, so I spent my day dusting and wiping and sweeping. When the time came for us to head out to Bella's I fixed myself up and slipped into the driver's seat of my mom's Ford.

It didn't take too long for us to get there and as soon as I stepped onto Bella's porch I could smell her homemade spaghetti sauce and hear her laughter ringing out. I made my way to the kitchen where I knew I would find her and Edward probably doing something cute like dancing around the kitchen to the music that was softly playing in the background. I'd always loved Bella's and Edward's house. It was a white two story house with bright blue shutters and doors with window boxes filled to the brim with flowers. Bella wasn't responsible for those of course, they had a very nice guy who came once a week and did yard work for them. But it was the inside that I loved. When you walked in there was a big room with Edward's sleek black piano and walls of Bella's books. There were two plush sofas that you could sink into and a huge archway lead into the kitchen and dining room area.

It was big an open. Her kitchen had an island in the middle and plenty of room for her to move around and cook to her heart's content. Next to that there was a dining room with a big table that could easily fit the whole family and some guests. Surprisingly Bella and Edward weren't in there. I heard Bella laugh and knew she was in the family room which was through another archway. It was a big room very open and filled with big chairs and couches and a big TV which was currently black. Bella was sitting on the floor and Edward was in a chair clutching his sides. It would have been a beautiful picture if it weren't for the buffoon on the couch who was laughing along with my sister.

"So then my sister goes, Em, I can't believe you just attempted mouth to mouth with a raccoon!" Bella laughed and moved so she was lying with her back on the floor and Edward chuckled.

"Emmett, you are quite possibly the craziest guy I've ever met." Bella wiped a tear from her left eye and smiled up at us.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you're all here! The lasagna should be done any minute." Edward leapt up and helped Bella to stand and greet us all.

I waited patiently until Bella made her way to me and when her arms went around me I hissed, "Isabella Cullen WHAT is he doing here?!"

"I thought after all Emmett has done for our family it would be a nice gesture to have him for dinner." Bella's tone was the one she used when she meant business. It clearly said 'my mind is made up and arguing is not going to help at all.'

I looked up and saw that Dad was talking to Emmett, both of them smiling. I took a breath, squared my shoulders, and sent a death glare at Bella. I made my way into the kitchen and busied myself with filling water glasses for Bella and Alice, and Dad and pulling out beers for the guys. I poured my mother and I glasses of wine and set everything on the table along with the salad and bread sticks Bella had made. Everyone settled into their seats and to my dismay I was seated across from Emmett who kept trying to catch my eyes.

The meal was delicious as usual and filled with laughter. I couldn't help but notice how funny and adorable Emmett was. He listened attentively while everyone else talked but he also managed to provide ample amount of laughter and hilarious stories. After dinner I insisted Bella allow me to do the dishes and to my frustration Emmett followed my lead. I made my way into the kitchen without a look at Emmett and began to wash the dishes. Jasper and Edward had already piled the plates in the kitchen which made ignoring Emmett that much easier.

"Are you avoiding me Rose?" He wasn't standing behind me. He'd obviously paid attention to my telling him that I didn't like people sneaking up behind me, although I almost wish he had snuck up behind me. Then I would've been able to feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and his presence behind me.

"No, I'm not." I sighed as I scrubbed the plate in my hands, "I'm not avoiding you, but Emmett, I'm in no position to be getting comfortable with you. I'm not looking to fall in love. I'm sorry but there will never be anything between us."

Emmett took a step closer to me and I took a step back nervously bringing the now clean plate up to my chest. "Relax Rosalie, I'm not going to bite." He took another step and I held my ground this time justifying to myself that I simply wanted to prove that I wasn't afraid of him. He put an arm on my elbow and brought me closer to him lowering his mouth toward mine. I jerked my head to the left and felt a tiny flame where his lips brushed across my cheek.

To my surprise he stepped away and picked up a dish cloth. "I'll dry."

I nodded, my eyes glued to my plate. "Thanks." I handed him the plate and felt my fingertips tingle when they brushed his. I ignored it and we worked in silence until the dishes were all clean. As I turned to make my way into the family room Emmett grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Rosalie, there will be something between us, even if I have to work until my dying day to get it." With that he walked away, leaving me standing in the kitchen feeling frustrated and though I would never admit it, a little bit flattered.


	9. Dates and ManSands

**A/N Hey guys, hope everyone is well. I love hearing all of what you have to say. I've just a few questions; 1) Lemons or no lemons? If you don't tell me by my next post I'm keeping them in and just giving you a little warning. 2) If you guys want I saw a brilliant author, mischief-maker1 (if you haven't read her FF yet I highly suggest you do as it is AMAZING) asking her readers to give her quotes and she'd try and incorporate them into her story, I'd LOVE to see what you guys have. Sorry to ramble, but enjoy! **

**Remember everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Em Pov**

As I pulled into my driveway after dinner at Bella's I couldn't help but feel a little pleased with myself. When I read the text from Bella I felt a flutter of excitement. I would get to spend a whole evening trying to show Rose how great she and I could be together. It didn't go exactly how I'd planned unfortunately and the evening had ended with Rose telling me point blank we were never going to happen. I'd told her that I'd make it my business to see that we were going to happen. Granted she'd still ridden home with her family, now that was something I wasn't planning on, but then again, when did Rose ever do anything according to my plans?

I made my way into my house and went straight up to my room. We hadn't left Bella and Edward's until eleven and I had to be up early the next morning. I would have liked to stay downstairs and just sit with Rose. All I really wanted was to hold her in my arms, to sit and simply talk to her forever. Instead I made my way upstairs by myself yet again.

I overslept the next morning by about an hour and swore quietly to myself. I rolled out of bed and slouched my way to the bathroom rubbing my eyes as I went. I showered as quickly as I could and when I was finished I realized I hadn't brought my clothes in with me. As I was trying to figure out a way I could get out of the bathroom without making Rose uncomfortable my downstairs phone rang. Thinking nothing of it I simply wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door.

The cool air from the hallway hit my suddenly and I shivered. I jogged down the stairs and snagged the phone off the wall in the kitchen leaning against the wall and putting the phone to my ear in one smooth movement.

"McCarthy Mechanics, Emmett speaking, how may I help you?"

"Em, what the hell, why didn't you answer your cell?" Edward's words were harsh but his tone was laughing.

"Sorry Eddie-oh, I forgot to glue it to my hip on the off chance you might bless me with a phone call."

I heard Edward make an exasperated noise in his throat. "Don't call me Eddie."

"Called you Eddie-oh. You gotta give me the difference."

He chuckled. "Whatever Emmett, you up for a game of 3 v. 3 with me Jasper, James, Aro, and Laurent?"

"That's a new group but yeah I'm game, I can take the day off."

"Good, meet you at the courts near me in half."

"See ya then Eddie." I placed the phone back on the hook not waiting for his response. I turned to make my way into the kitchen to grab an apple before I got ready when I saw Rosalie standing by the coffee maker staring.

"Morning Rosalie," I said with a smile moving toward the apples. My intention was to just pretend that I was clothed and act like everything was normal. Act like I hadn't just had a phone conversation in my towel right in front of her. Thank God I had big towels though. As it was the towel only came to about my knees and barely made it around my hips.

"Morning Emmett," her tone was indifferent and her eyes moved lazily across my body. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. "Why are you naked?"

Well there goes pretending I had clothes on, "Not naked, I'm in a towel, and I just got out of the shower when I heard the phone. I thought you would have been upstairs, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it is your house. You're free to walk around half naked if you so chose."

"I do so chose, quite frequently." I winked. "I've got to get dressed and meet Emmett and Jasper. I'll be back later on tonight."

I turned and made my way back to the stairs but her voice stopped me. "I've a date tonight, so I might not be back until morning. I wanted to tell you so you don't worry." I turned and looked at her for a moment. I couldn't help but feel hurt at what she was doing. I knew she felt the connection I did, you'd have to be dead not to, but what was I supposed to do, refuse to allow her to go? Instead I nodded once and turned to head upstairs. I couldn't help it but the thought of her with someone else made my skin boil. The thought of someone's hand on her lower back, someone else's lips on her skin, someone else causing a smile to light up her face, all of these things made me feel sick.

I dressed quickly in a pair of black basket ball shorts and a white t-shirt, brushed my hair and my teeth and made my way downstairs. I didn't look toward the kitchen. I didn't want to see Rose right now. All I wanted to do was get to the courts and blow off some steam. I drove a little too quickly to the courts, but Edward and Jasper were already there. I parked next to Edward's car and made my way to the courts. The ride there had done nothing to curb my frustration.

"Hey Emmett," Jasper called out and Edward simply nodded in my direction.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Edward asked tossing me the ball as he did.

"Rose has a date." I shot the ball and it went through without even hitting the rim.

"Bella told me you guys had a moment of sorts." Edward said and Jasper and I stared blankly at him.

"A moment of sorts, really Edward, who talks like that nowadays?" Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper's remark and made a shot of his own. It bounced back and Jasper took his shot.

"I'm crazy about her guys. That's the worst part. I really care about her." I rolled my shoulders. "God I sound like such a chick."

They laughed and we continued playing. I wasn't worried about what they thought though; these boys were the most whipped men I'd ever met. "Who's the date with?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say." The arrival of our opponents put a stop in the conversation.

"Aro, James, Laurent good to see you guys!" Edward greeted the group kindly and introduced Jasper to each of them. I nodded at Aro and Laurent and avoided looking and James.

The game was an intense one, but in the end Jasper, Edward and I came out on top. After the game we declined Aro's offer of pizza on him and instead made our way to Edward's. Bella was at school right now so we had the house to ourselves for another couple of hours. We decided to make sandwiches, as none of us could be considered cooking experts. I decided to make my world famous ManSand for Jasper as he'd never had it before.

"Jasper, don't let him make you one. Trust me, you don't want that." I smiled charmingly at Jasper.

"Jasper, just because little Eddie isn't man enough for the ManSand, doesn't mean a real man like you won't be able to appreciate it."

Jasper looked from Edward to me and shrugged. "I'm game."

I pumped my arm in the air. "YES! Jasper you won't regret this. Now, if you two don't mind I need privacy to make the ManSand, you guys can't handle the heat in this kitchen." I shooed them out of the kitchen and set off to work. First I pulled out all the ingredients I'd need to make my masterpiece. I really didn't get why Edward didn't like it. I pulled out six slices of bread, bacon, lettuce, tomato, Swiss cheese, Munster cheese, turkey, ham, two kinds of hot sauce, mustard, mayo, and the best part of the whole sandwich; barbeque chips.

I pulled out a frying pan and set it on the stove and placed inside it enough bacon for Jasper and I and started chopping up the lettuce and tomato while it cooked. I heard Edward swearing violently and darted my head through the archway to see them playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Nothing could make Edward swear like a good game of Mario Kart.

I pulled two small bowls from a cabinet above the stove and began to mix the mayonnaise with one brand of hot sauce and the mustard with the second. When the two were thoroughly mixed I spread the mayo-hot sauce mixture on a piece of bread I'd set on a plate. I then put on the turkey, ham, and Munster cheese. I spread the mustard-hot sauce mixture on another slice of bread and placed that on top of the Munster cheese. I then covered the top of that slice with the mustard-hot sauce mixture and put the bacon, Swiss cheese, lettuce, and then some crushed barbeque chips. I the spread the mayo-hot sauce on the third slice of bread and plopped it on top. To finish the ManSand I artfully dripped some hot sauce on the plate. It was pretty and perfect for dipping. I quickly made my own ManSand and then settled myself down at the table.

"BOYSSSS!" I sang out in a high pitched voice, "Lunch is readyyyy!"

"You better not cut me off again Peach, you cu-" Edward cut off when I pressed the power button on the television. He glared at me dangerously and I laughed.

"Come on Edwina, it's time for you to eat your plain ol' turkey sandwich while Jasper and I revel in the glory that is the ManSand." Edward rolled his eyes but they made their way to the table and sat. Jasper peered curiously at the bountiful plate in front of him.

"Emmett, what's in this?" Jasper asked squinting at the plate.

"Don't bother Jasper, he won't tell you it's a huge secret. Trust me, once you eat it, you won't care though."

I glared at Edward. "Don't listen to him Jasper. Just enjoy the ManSand."

We both watched as Jasper took a tentative bit of the ManSand. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "It's… interesting…"

I nodded encouragingly and Edward snorted. Jasper took another bite and began to nod his head. "You know what Emmett?" I smiled brilliantly totally prepared for a victory. "Edward's right, this is horrible." I glared.

"You two," I shook my head, "are simply not manly enough to handle the ManSand." They laughed and Jasper got up to make himself a 'normal sandwich.' We ate in a peaceful silence until we heard Edward's door open. I glanced up at the clock, it was only one, Bella wasn't due home for another two hours. It only took a moment for my confusion to be answered because Alice entered the dining room all smiles. She had a few bags in her hands and Jasper jumped over to grab them, probably worried she was over exerting herself. I wouldn't be ashamed to admit I was worrying the same thing. Alice looked very pregnant today in a pretty yellow top that showed off her baby bump very obviously.

She kissed her husband smiled at Edward and I, "Hey everyone! I thought I'd stop in, I was feeling a little bored at home so I popped over to that cute maternity boutique and picked up some cute clothes for Bella to wear once she starts to really show! I figured I'd swing over and drop them off while I was nearby…" Edward opened his mouth to say something but Alice held out a tiny hand, wrinkled her cute little nose and sniffed. "WHAT is that smell?"

I rubbed my palm across the back of my neck, abashed. "It's my ManSand," I said meekly. "Is it making you sick? I can get rid of it…"

Alice pointed at Jasper's unfinished ManSand, "it that it?" She said softly and I nodded looking at Jasper confused.

To my surprise the little squirt settled herself into Jasper's chair and picked up the ManSand. Her tiny little hands squished the bread together and she held the sandwich without an ounce of restraint. She opened her mouth wide and took a bite. She chewed quickly and swallowed. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. She licked her lips and went in for another bite. Edward, Jasper and I watched in a mix of amazement and horror as Alice devoured the ManSand in record amount of time.

When she was finished Edward mutely handed her some napkins and she daintily wiped her hands of the condiments that had leaked onto them. She didn't say a word for a moment, simply lifted her feet to the chair beside her and smiled up at us. "Who made that?" She asked simply looking at the three of us in turn. I raised my hand and smiled.

"You just enjoyed my world famous ManSand, what did you think?"

Alice smiled up at me like I was God's gift to Earth. "Emmett McCarthy that is quite possibly one of the best things I've ever eaten. I've been starving all day, but nothing seemed appetizing until I smelled this. Can you make me another?" I smiled brilliantly and went into the kitchen. I whipped up another ManSand as fast as I could and set it gently in front of Alice who thanked me and began to eat again. After Alice inhaled her second ManSand she turned to me and smiled.

"Emmett I just want to let you know that you're coming back to LA with Jasper and I. We'll all three be married and you can make me these ManSands until I die."

"Alice that sounds just fine," I smiled and settled myself across from her. Alice was practically pink with joy and now was the perfect time to try and get information out of her about Rose. "You know you can pop over to my place anytime for a ManSand while you are here Alice. We can have them for dinner tonight; Rose won't be there of course, seeing as how she has a date."

Alice looked up at me confused. "Rose doesn't have a date. Who would she be going out with?"

"I don't know…" I said puzzled, "She told me she had a date tonight."

"Hmm, give me a second, I'll figure this out." She pulled out her cell phone and clicked away for a moment before closing it with a smile. "There she should text me back in a second. Where did they go?" She asked looking around for her husband and Edward.

"They're playing Mario Kart I'd bet." I peered through the arch and saw Edward pulling the controller off the entertainment center. "Yep, that's exactly what they are doing. Do you want to go play?"

Alice smiled and nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah, I'm a beast and Mario Kart." I laughed as we made our way into the living room.

I stopped laughing pretty damn fast. Alice was right; she was a beast at Mario Kart. After about two hours of losing to a pregnant woman Jasper, Edward and I decided to call it quits. It was only then that Alice checked her phone and laughed. "Rose isn't going on a date tonight; she's just coming over here for dinner and a movie with Bella." I couldn't stop the smile that flew across my face, and I didn't want to, she wasn't going out with someone else, she was just going to be with Bella! After that revelation Alice, Jasper, and I decided to head home. I don't think I stopped smiling the whole way home.


End file.
